


Плащ и корона

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Наконец-то решившись, Юури целует Конрада на глазах у всех. И что, он думал, на этом вся его инициатива кончится?





	Плащ и корона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cape and Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440277) by coley_merrin. 



Это случилось в конце очень длинного бала, последовавшего за очень длинным торжеством. Все приглашенные блистали в парадных мундирах и пышных платьях точно воплощение роскоши, статуи, разнаряженные в честь короля. Юури дежурно-любезно улыбался, мелькая то здесь, то там, и заверяя в своем непрестанном удовольствии видеть их всех – хотя чуточку натужно. Это его долг перед народом, как и обязанность Конрада – обеспечивать безопасность, объяснил он. И успешно убедил в этом себя, но не Конрада. Но сейчас долг Юури был почти выполнен. И он уже заканчивал прощаться, когда его взгляд упал на Конрада.   
Повисла пауза.  
Затем король стащил с головы корону – та оказалась легче, чем выглядела, но все равно довольно тяжелой – и сунул ее под мышку. А потом, помахав всем, направился к выходу. Вот только смахивало это больше на военный марш, учитывая Моргифа на его боку и развевающийся от целенаправленной ходьбы плащ. Он остановился около Конрада, и в его взгляде была та же решимость, что сквозила в его марш-броске через всю залу. На протяжении всего пути короля сопровождали почтительные (и до сих пор не отведенные) взгляды, но Конрад видел только глаза Юури: то, как их выражение смягчилось, и как от них стало не отвести взгляд.  
– Конрад? – вполголоса позвал Юури.  
У того ушла лишь секунда, чтобы подумать и мысленно взвесить свой ответ. Но Юури шагнул к нему еще быстрее, приподнялся на цыпочки, сокращая дистанцию, и прижался губами ко рту в твердом и уверенном поцелуе. Поцелуй был сладким, но мимолетным, и если бы зрители моргнули в этот момент, то решили бы, что Юури всего лишь что-то тихо прошептал Конраду. Но Конрад, замерший, точно ледяная статуя, и на редкость загадочное лицо Юури быстро разубедили бы их в этом.  
А потом Юури улыбнулся.  
– Вот и все, – сказал он, перехватил корону покрепче и исчез в тени красной ткани и под звуки все убыстряющихся шагов.

***

  
Всю дорогу к своим покоям Юури почти бежал, чувствуя, как бешено билось сердце, пока он сражался с довольной улыбкой, что никак не хотела покидать лицо. Он едва вошел внутрь, только-только успел снять рубашку, прежде чем раздался короткий стук, и дверь отворилась, впуская невозмутимого Конрада: у него было спокойное лицо, но его движения, когда он вошел, чтобы встать перед своим королем, были чуть скованны.  
– И это действительно все?  
Юури поднял голову, сжал пальцы на синем камне и заметил, как Конрад проследил взглядом за этим движением.  
– А что? Конрад, что еще должно произойти сегодня вечером?  
Тот склонил голову так, что между их лицами остались считанные сантиметры.  
– Все, что пожелаете, ваше величество.  
Юури не нужно было больше слов, и когда Конрад обхватил его лицо ладонями, поцеловал того со всем пылом, что не успел выразить в кратком поцелуе прежде. Затем ухватился за китель Конрада, как и раньше, и у них завязалась борьба ртов и языков; они не разжимали губ, пока одежда не стала ненужным воспоминанием, а Юури чуть не растаял на кровати под опытными руками Конрада.  
За этим последовали стоны и переплетение руки и ног, и Конрад перекатился так, чтобы Юури оказался лежащим на нем, прижатым к нему от бедра до плеча. У Юури на миг перехватило дыхание от прошившего его острого удовольствия – и от взгляда Конрада. Его глаза были затуманены, полуприкрыты длинными темными ресницами; Конрад шевельнул бедрами, и они с Юури начали тереться друг о друга – и ошибиться в происходящем было уже невозможно. Сомнений не было ни в опасном взгляде Конрада, ни в вызываемом им обжигающем возбуждении.  
«Будь мужчиной», - напомнил Юури его внутренний голос, когда внутри зашевелилось легкое беспокойство – но он все равно вновь попробовал рот Конрада на вкус. Он чувственно провел ладонями по коже Конрада – и тот проделал то же самое с ним, поглаживая пальцами ребра, мышцы и спину уверенными плавными движениями, от которых Юури захотелось гортанно застонать. Все эти действия развеяли тревогу, но ничто не могло утолить жажду.  
Юури был готов прийти к финишу в ту же секунду, как скользнул внутрь Конрада. Очевидно, тот осознавал это, и когда Юури на миг задохнулся от наплыва ощущений, Конрад схватил его за бедра, впиваясь длинными пальцами в кожу, чтобы удержать его от слепых бешеных рывков, из-за которых все могло кончиться, не успев начаться.  
Конрад милосердно не стал смеяться в ответ на его бессвязный шепот, но Юури не поручился бы, что тот не издал смешок, когда они начали целоваться, а хватка на бедрах ослабла, приглашая войти еще глубже.  
Он пытался сопротивляться волшебным ощущениям, что грозили лишить его остатка разума, его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а Конрад лежал под ним с раскрасневшимся лицом. С губ Конрада слетало его имя, его глаза были полузакрыты, а пальцами он зарывался в волосы Юури.  
Юури был почти готов, каждый издаваемый им стон звучал почти мольбой, и Конрад в ответ сжимался вокруг него, и яркий блеск его глаз говорил, насколько сильно его возбуждает реакция Юури. Но каким-то чудом тот ухитрялся сдерживаться, сопротивляясь охватывающей его дрожи, и их тела двигались в унисон. По крайней мере, он думал, что сможет продолжать, пока не погладил живот Конрада и не обхватил ладонью его горячий член, направляя его так, чтобы тот терся о его живот. Похоже, всё, что требовалось от Юури – коснуться члена Конрада, потому что лицо Конрада застыло, и Юури издал сдавленный стон, когда тот притянул его к себе, как только мог: плотно смыкаясь вокруг него, сжимая пальцы в волосах Юури, выгибаясь ему навстречу и прижимаясь еще сильнее. И он, дрожа в объятиях Конрада, выдохнул ему в щеку его имя и отдался во власть волн удовольствия.  
Юури мог бы провести так долгие годы: лежа поверх Конрада, ощущая его теплое выравнивающееся дыхание на своей шее и чувствуя, как тот успокаивающе гладит его по спине.  
– Если ты сейчас назовешь меня «ваше величество», я подумаю, что ты переспал со мной, чтобы заручиться благосклонностью короля.  
– А это сработало бы? Юури.  
И в голосе Конрада было столько теплоты – нет, любви, что Юури захотелось обвиться вокруг него и никогда не выпускать, но практичная натура все же победила.  
– Конрад. А кого ты хочешь: Юури или короля? – он неловко отвел взгляд и добавил: – В этом месте можно сказать «обоих».  
– Юури. Короля или нет. Всегда.  
Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и лег рядом с Конрадом.  
– Такой ответ мне нравится еще больше.


End file.
